


Confrontations

by lasairfhiona



Series: Baby Maybe [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio confronts Calleigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

Horatio watched as Alexx left his office, his cell phone in his hand. Reaching out to Calleigh had become the hardest thing in the world to do. They had been avoiding each other as much as possible mostly due to the awkwardness they felt after they spent the night together. And he hated it. If Alexx was right he needed to do some serious thinking, or maybe more to the point he needed to be honest with himself about his feelings for her. She is and always had been very important to him.

He dialed her number and waited for her to answer his apprehension growing with every ring.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, it's Horatio, I need to see you in my office," he said leaving no room for her to wiggle out of meeting him.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be there."

Horatio closed his phone and waited. He dreaded this conversation, only because of the awkwardness between them. He didn't regret his feelings for her, nor did he regret the night they spent together.

He stood with his back to the door looking out at the lab laid out below him lost in his thoughts. A part of him wanted to believe Alexx was right. That part of him wanted to jump for joy at the idea of creating another life with Calleigh. The other part of him was terrified. Afraid Alexx was wrong. Afraid Calleigh wouldn't want him to be a part of their lives. Afraid he wouldn't be a good parent based on his past. But even though the prospect of raising a child scared him he wanted this, more than he expected to.

"Horatio?"

He turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Come in. Close the door," he instructed moving to the front of his desk, leaning back on it as she took a seat.

"What's up?"

He came straight to the point. "I need to know. Are you pregnant?"

"Alexx..." she said hanging her head, "She had no right."

"She had every right, she said you've been sick and she's worried about you," Horatio defended their friend. "So am I."

"I can deal with it without your or her interference." She was angry they were butting in.

"Excuse me!" Horatio said through gritted teeth. "My interference? You work for me, you're my friend. I have every right. Besides don't you think I at least deserve the truth? If you're pregnant, then it's my baby too."

"You want the truth? Yes. I am pregnant. Yes. It is yours. And no, I'm not sure I want to keep it," she informed him as she stood up.

He watched her storm out while he tried to process what she had said.

##########


End file.
